


Reflections of the Soul

by hawk_soaring



Category: Suits - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Spook Me Multi-Fandom Halloween Ficathon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-26
Updated: 2013-10-26
Packaged: 2017-12-30 13:02:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1018955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hawk_soaring/pseuds/hawk_soaring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike sees something that can’t possibly be real. Can it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections of the Soul

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2013 Spook Me Ficathon.

Title: Reflections of the Soul  
Author: hawk_soaring  
Fandom: Suits  
Pairing/ Characters: pre-Harvey/ Mike  
Rating: FRT  
Summary: Mike sees something that can’t possibly be real. Can it?  
NOTES: Written for the 2013 Spook Me Ficathon.  
Word Count: 1811  
*Character: Alien  
Beta’d by the wonderful [](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/profile)[**sinfulslasher**](http://sinfulslasher.livejournal.com/).

~*~  
Mike sighed and wiped his hands over his face. All he wanted to do was to lay his head on his desk. Just for a moment. A minute, tops. He sighed again and looked around at the other associates. Most were hard at work but a few looked like he felt – totally wrung out and in need of serious R&R. Too bad it was only Thursday. He had another whole day to work before he could take the weekend to himself.

Turning his gaze back to his computer screen, Mike rolled his head on his neck and tried to concentrate. The sooner he found the information Harvey needed, the sooner he could leave. It would be really nice to get home before ten o’clock for once this week.

Harvey was working a corporate fraud case and it was Mike’s job to help with research and to try to take some of Harvey’s stress onto himself. Harvey always looked like he was in control but Mike was in a position to know better. The man carried the weight of the world on his shoulders and Mike wanted to help mitigate some of that – so he worked just as hard as Harvey did and, more often than not lately, he fell into bed at the end of the day, too exhausted to get any real sleep. He didn’t have time to burn the candle at both ends, but it sure felt like he was.

Mike yawned again.

“Sleep on your own time, Ross.”

Crap. Why did Luis always walk by just as he was doing something other than working? Mike mumbled a half-assed apology and bent his head back to the task at hand. He heard Luis snort as he walked away and Mike rolled his eyes at the theatrics.

Ten minutes. Fifteen. Twenty. More. Pages and pages of data later, and Mike’s eyes finally stopped moving over the page and stared. He looked down at the single sheet of paper on his desk and then scanned the document on his screen again. “Yes!” he hissed in a loud whisper before grabbing the paper and heading toward Harvey’s office.

Mike was a little surprised as he walked the halls that the place was almost empty. The city was lit up outside the windows and the sky was dark with heavy clouds. Mike groaned softly. It looked like rain and he really didn’t want to get wet on the bike ride home. Sure, he could leave his bike but that meant a cab ride home and another one to work in the morning.

He lifted his hand to knock on the glass door to Harvey’s office and then stopped. Harvey was across the room, standing at the window, his hands thrust deep in his pockets. It was a common sight. Harvey seemed to think better staring out across the city – but what stopped Mike in his tracks was the reflection in the window in front of Harvey.

There was a man in the window – a strange man. He was bald and pale and had huge black eyes. If he wasn’t positive they didn’t exist, Mike would have sworn that there was an alien staring in at Harvey. But then Harvey noticed Mike standing in the doorway and turned to face him, and the image faded away.

Mike pushed the image from his mind as he explained the information he’d found to Harvey. Surely his eyes had been playing tricks on him.

Mike and Harvey used the information Mike had found to flesh out the brief Harvey would present the next day, and it was an hour later before Mike packed up his messenger bag for the ride home.

As he fastened his bike helmet on his head, he heard the first peals of thunder rumble and echo between the buildings. He sighed. Maybe he could make it home – but it definitely looked like it was going to be a wet ride. Just as Mike threw a leg over his bike, Harvey walked out of the building. Another peal of thunder sounded and Harvey looked up at the sky.

“Looks like it’s going to rain.”

Mike sighed. “See you tomorrow, Harvey.” He pushed off, ready to ride away. Might as well get started.

“Wait, Mike. Why don’t you let me give you a ride home?”

Mike stopped and looked over his shoulder at Harvey. “Excuse me?”

Harvey rolled his eyes. “I offered you a ride, Mike. An offer which may expire in a few seconds, by the way.”

Mike shook his head. “I need my bike to get to work tomorrow.”

“Take a cab for once. Or would you rather get soaked tonight?”

Mike grinned and pushed his bike into the lobby of the building. He knew the security guard would take care of his bike and he could lock it up again in the morning. “A ride sounds awesome. Thanks, Harvey.”

Harvey walked away and Mike scrambled after him, climbing into the back seat of the car after Harvey and wincing as the driver slammed the door closed.

“Take Mike home first.”

Mike was surprised and a little taken aback. Sure, Harvey knew where he lived – but the man had never been there that he knew of. Mike wasn’t ashamed of his life, but it wasn’t like Harvey’s life. They lived in two different worlds.

Mike tried not to think about that as he watched the scenery outside the car windows. It had started pouring as soon as they had pulled away from the curb and he was grateful for the offer of a ride. The neighborhood he lived in was a little shabby but it was clean and safe and Mike felt at home there. He couldn’t even imagine living in Harvey’s high rise, a hundred feet above the gritty streets, living in a glass and steel box with no personality and no heart. No, he loved his home just the way it was – homey.

Mike looked over at Harvey as they pulled onto his street and was again taken aback by a pair of large black eyes reflected in the window of the car. He gasped, and the image faded away as Harvey turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

Mike stammered out an apology and then thanked him for the ride before slipping from the car and hustling into his building. He shook the water from his hair as he closed the door behind him and then turned to see Harvey’s car pull away from the curb. He shivered and turned for his apartment. He must be more tired than he thought to be seeing such creepy visages everywhere he turned.

Too tired to do much more than heat a bowl of soup, Mike wandered into the kitchen and did just that. When he was finished he took a shower and then stood at the sink to brush his teeth. He bent forward to spit and rinse his mouth, and when he stood back up a face floated in the mirror in front of him – an alien face with pale skin and huge black eyes. In the blink of an eye, the face disappeared and Mike was left holding onto the edge of the sink, panting hard.

His eyes were round with fright as he stared at himself in the mirror for a moment. “What’s going on?” he hissed. He could feel his heart pounding and turned from the mirror in disgust. He was more tired than he’d thought – that was all.

Determined to put the weird visions from his mind, Mike fell into bed and pulled the covers up around his shoulders. He closed his eyes.

Mike woke up, a scream dying on his lips, a few hours later. It was still dark outside and lightning lit up the sky as thunder rolled. Mike dragged himself to the bathroom and then headed back to bed. He was distracted by the fury of the storm and he stumbled over to the window. It looked like most of the block was without power and Mike sighed softly as he looked back over his shoulder to where his alarm clock sat, dark. Something felt strange and Mike decided not to walk into the kitchen to get a drink but to go back to bed instead. First the visions and now the creepy feeling. Mike shuddered. Everything would be better in the morning.

Black eyes faded from view in the window as Mike closed his eyes again.

~*~

Harvey watched the monitor on Jessica’s desk and sighed. Mike really looked like shit this morning. “He _sees_ me.”

Jessica raised an eyebrow. “I tried to tell you this one would be trouble.”

Harvey shrugged. “He’s valuable.”

“How valuable?”

Harvey knew where this was going and tried to brush off Mike’s ability as less important than it was. “He’s got a good head on his shoulders. He remembers everything he sees and his research skills are the best – bar none. He wins cases.”

Jessica snorted softly. “ _You_ win cases, Harvey. Mike provides information.”

“He knows exactly what I need to win those cases, Jessica.”

Harvey stilled when Jessica stared at him. “How important is he?”

Harvey hadn’t answered the question the last time when Jessica had posed it but he knew he couldn’t put it off forever. “He is very important. I wouldn’t have hired him with his background if I didn’t think he would be of use.”

Jessica smiled and Harvey was barely able to suppress a shudder at the predatory look in her eyes. “You have two choices, Harvey,” she said quietly. “Claim him or kill him. The choice is yours. We cannot be exposed.”

Harvey nodded. Claim him – take Mike as his. Or kill him.

“Can you do it?”

Harvey glanced at Jessica as he looked toward the door. Mike was walking past as Harvey knew he would be. He could _feel_ Mike like a low hum that sang in his blood. “Can I fuck him, you mean?”

Jessica sighed. “Well, that answers my question then,” she murmured.

“I won’t kill him, Jessica.” He paused. “I was in his dreams last night.”

Jessica gasped softly. “You were what?”

Harvey smirked. Only the most adept of his kind were able to infiltrate dreams and then only when there was a strong connection with someone. His ability to enter Mike’s dreams showed that they had a very strong connection. He would mate with Mike and the boy would belong to him forever.

Harvey straightened his suit coat. “Excuse me, will you? I have an associate to see to.”

END


End file.
